


Wait, he's my Boyfriend?!

by foollikeme



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, joshler - Freeform, wisdom teeth removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foollikeme/pseuds/foollikeme
Summary: Josh gets his wisdom teeth taken out, and Tyler offers to help his lover out. Brendon is happy to laugh and record the entire thing, too. This is, like, so gonna go viral.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (( i couldnt get this out of my head ))

"Heyyyygh........" Josh muttered, the back of his head rested lazily on his constricting seatbelt. There was cotton shoved neatly inside his mouth, and unbeknownst to it, he was drooling a little bit from the corner of his mouth. His hair was messy from being matted down on a chair for a few hours, the pink curls bouncing along with the rumble of Tylers car.

"Yeah?" Brendon asked, softly, from the next seat. He was quick to surf out his phone when Josh had just begun to talk, hoping things would get interesting now. "What's up, man?"

Josh looked confused, as if Brendon hadn't asked a coherent question. Instead, he groaned, though it was muffled badly by the cotton. "Where are my... did they take my teeth?" He looked over to Brendon, who was already supressing a smile. 

"Yep. You got your wisdom teeth taken out." Brendon couldn't help but smile now, as Josh's face clicked into that of a horrified expression.

"What! My wisdom... With... Wisdom teeth? I didn't need to give them away! Bre...." Josh was having trouble saying Brendons name properly, and with the mush of blood and cotton stuffing the back of his mouth, he barely was able to speak properly as it was. "Beebo! Beebo, my... where are they going?" He moved his hands around frantically, eyes still burning into Brendons.

Brendon snorted, and laughed silently into the back of his hand. Tyler, up front, looked like he was grinning madly too, and turned a little bit to make quick eye contact with Josh at a red light. "Dunno. You needed them gone." Tyler spoke, giving his boyfriend a sly smile.

Josh had apparently forgotten whatever he was so terrified about before, instead staring directly at Tyler with a look of pure shock. "Hottie! Ooh.... Beebo, whos that? Should I..." He rubbed his forehead, forgetting what he was originally going to say. Instead, he came up with something better, in his mind at least. "I should ask him out."  
Brendon and Tyler both bursted into hysterics, Brendon was clutching his phone for dear life and snapchatting the entire thing. He's probably saved enough videos to take up all the space on his phone, but he didn't care at this point.

"Josh, we're dating. I'm your boyfriend." Tyler, after calming down a little bit, smoothly said to Josh. His eyes were again fixated on the road, and he was still laughing quietly.

Josh's jaw dropped, and he looked over to Brendon with confusion evident in his face. "I'm dating him?" He asked, eyes darting from Tyler to Brendon in small flashes.

Brendon giggled, nodding his head and posting another video to his snapchat story. "Sure are, buddy."

"Dude... I'm pretty good. I'm pretty..." Josh trailed off, now focusing on the trees that were passing by them swiftly. "I'm the luckiest man on Earth, Beebo!" Josh seemed way too excited for words, and Brendon could even see the beginning of tears forming in the corners of his mocha eyes.

"That you are, my friend." Brendon responded lazily, laughing too hard to even try and make decent conversation with someone this high on painkillers. 

Josh, then, had begun to cry. It wasn't loud, he was just whining and there were small, meaningless tears that cascaded down his cheeks in groups of two or three. Tyler averted his gaze back to Josh, eyes filled with worry, up until he had spoken up again.

"He doesn't deserve a man with no teeth, Beebo!"

Brendon and Tyler fucking lost it after that, ignoring the glares sent from Josh in their direction. He continued to cry silently, completely and utterly destroyed by probably everything going on right now. Brendon had to put his phone away after that, afraid of missing any delicate conversations between him and Josh in this state. Tyler couldn't even form a proper sentence.

"You have teeth," Brendon tried to reason, but Josh only shook his head. 

"They took 'em! They took.... They, they're gone! I want them back, because he-" Josh pointed at Tyler, and then dropped his hand back onto his lap. "Can't kiss me with no teeth..."

"Th-that's your lips, Josh, not your teeth. You have your teeth, see?" Brendon gratefully accepted a mirror from Tyler, who was trying not to laugh any louder than he already was. Brendon shined the mirror in front of Josh, who scowled at it and pushed it away.

"Them are... Those are fake teeth, my real ones were sur- sur- surgice- taken!" Josh muttered, in-between muffled sobs. Brendon rubbed small circles into Josh's shoulder, offering him some form of comfort as laughter escaped his lips.

Tyler had finally pulled up to his house, and opened the door. He walked over to the side that Josh sat in, and helped him get up and out of his vehicle. Brendon hopped out from the other side, again sliding his iPhone out of his pocket to take more recordings of Josh. 

"Cinderella..." Josh muttered, clinging to Tyler's arm with a little bit of pressure. He couldn't walk very well, and teetered a little bit, but Tyler kept his arm steady and lead him into his apartment. The receptionist at the desk just gave Tyler a smile of empathy and allowed the trio in without questioning anything at all. Josh wasn't having this rude-buisness, however, and refused to let Brendon and Tyler take him upstairs. He pointed at the lady at the desk, and frowned. His eyes were still puffy from crying. "You... didn't even say 'hey'! You just.. sit. You're a sit lady." 

"Ooookay, big guy, come on." Brendon gave the receptionist a smile and she returned one with laughter etched in, shaking her head and typing away on her laptop. Joshua looked displeased as Brendon took his other arm and continued to help him upstairs.

"You guys saw that! You, you... boyfriend." Josh wavered to Tyler, who giggled in response. "You saw that? Her winking? At you! That's..." Josh trailed off once more, trying to find accurate words to describe his situation. "Blasphemy!"

Brendon honestly was having a hard time even standing upright at this point.

"Be-Because, she can't have you. I know I don't have teeth, but..." Josh looked ready to cry again, and Tyler was trying so hard not to laugh, his sides were in physical pain. "You can't leave me for her! Just 'cause she has teeth..."

"Josh, honey. I won't, I could never. C'mon, a few more steps, okay?" Tyler assured his boyfriend, guiding him up the last steps before they began the treck down a hallway. Tylers room was located on the far right, which was a blessing and a curse, because: a.) nobody would bother them, and b.) nobody would bother them.

"My legs are trying!" Josh sighed, finally making it to where he didn't need as much support. He continued to cling to Brendon, however, and shot him a confused look. "Beebo."

"Yeah, bud?" Brendon replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Am I really his boyfriend?"

Tyler had to take a small break, because he had finally laughed so hard that tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - @laquoart


End file.
